


Down at the Harbour

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Reon POV, Ship Harbour, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Your eyes are like emerald treasures hidden deep in an ocean, their glimmer like the sparkle of stars reflecting on the water's surface.There's something that draws me closer to you, needing to touch you, to hold you.To make you mine.Even if it's just for this night, this single moment where it's just you and I...
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (implied), Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Down at the Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> I write random ships sometimes, for the fun :3

The walk down to the harbour was nerve-wracking to say the least. What were we supposed to discuss; the fact that you we getting close to someone I once knew so well? Did I hate that? No...how could I have to right to hate the unknowing chance I gave you. I walked out and sooner or later you walked in. He's lucky, terribly so. Why were we meeting about this? What resolve was there to be had? I wanted him happy, and if that's what you can do for him then who am I to argue? To fight...

I stood at the top of the walkway and saw you standing down there by the water, staring up aimlessly at the endless glitter of stars above the world. No one else knew about this meeting of ours. They never would. Whatever happened tonight was for this night only and everybody would be none the wiser the following day. We'd go back to how it was before this night. Before we crossed that line. Had that talk. But the feelings never faded...I know you're the same.

And him... He would never know that you and I - an ex-friend and a best friend - would come together while he slept on this night.

"Wataru?"

You looked at me then, and I felt my breathing stutter as I looked at you. Your eyes are like emerald treasures hidden deep in an ocean, their glimmer like the sparkle of stars reflecting on the water's surface. There's something that draws me closer to you, needing to touch you, to hold you. To make you mine. 

Even if it's just for this night, this single moment where it's just you and I...

No. I cursed those sudden thoughts. Another right I didn't have. You weren't mine, you never could be. You were his...you would always be his. Because everything you did was for him. And I knew that feeling all too well. I knew the loyalty you felt because I once had that same loyalty until I threw it all away. I perhaps never had the exact feelings you possibly have for him. I wonder what he feels for you since he keeps you so close...he relies on you so much...he's proud of you standing by his side...

"Reon," your voice like velvet as I dared to approach closer until I was by your side, the water gently lapping beneath the wood we stood upon. "What is it you need to tell me?" I opened my mouth but you cut me off before I could begin, "If you think I'm going to back off from him then you're wrong and would be foolish to think so. If I did then he'd suspect and I don't need constant day-after-day interrogations. You wanted to meet, and I agreed, so why?"

Words stuck in my throat. I'd lost all reason for setting this up. Why did I even ask you to come and meet me? Right...to give you some kind of blessing. Gratitude. To thank you for sticking by him whenever he's needed someone because I failed to do so. But, that's far from what actually came out of my mouth and the look of surprise in your emerald eyes was enough to tell me it was far from being said inside my head.

I really can be stupid. I really do make mistakes, even outside of music.

This was no different.

I clamped my mouth shut, afraid of saying anything further. Afraid that you'd leave. Why didn't I want you to leave? Why did I want you so badly all of a sudden? Why did looking at you, being this close to you suddenly set my heart beating so hard I was scared it was about to leap out of my throat or my chest. I wanted to hold you. I needed to hold you. And so I chose to be even more reckless before either of us could think.

I took you in my own arms and I cut off any protest by pressing my mouth over your own. I curled my fingers into the back of your jacket, keeping you flushed against my chest like some sort of possessive creature. A dragon with its treasure. This was so out of my nature, my character, and yet everything felt wrong and right all at the same time. I could feel you, I could taste you, I could have everything in this single moment.

What made you return that pressure against our connected lips? What made your hands grip onto my shoulders as your eyes closed. Was it just an act? And act to make me let go and be satisfied? Satisfied with what; that I'd stolen something else of his?

I see the way he looks at you...the same way I look at you now.

And again, a right I don't have. I don't deserve to watch you and to want to just whisk you away from everyone and spend another moment like this. Holding you. Touching you. And yet it haunts me from this night on; I keep imagining you with me. Your touch. Your taste. Your warmth and everything more you have to give another person. This desire...this need...sometimes it's too much to handle.

I finally let you go and let you stumble back a few steps, not knowing if I should try and reach out to steady you and stop you from potentially falling. You stare at me with those wide, confused eyes and I can understand why you would look at me that way.

You then moved closer to me again, your brows furrowing in such a curious little gaze. I could've swore I held my breath as you leaned in, pausing before you pulled back and I knew you'd been trying to read me. You said nothing as you moved past me, but I felt your fingers brush with mine and I dared to look over my shoulder as you looked over yours to meet me. That look told me everything. How you suddenly felt something for me and I felt something for you - an unknown beginning in the heat of the moment - and how it couldn't grow to be something more.

Watching you walk away pained me when it shouldn't have done. There was no need.

But, that was how this was supposed to go.

Everything we knew about each other revolved around him.

I was the past, and you were the present and most likely the future. 

What would he say if he knew? What would anyone say or think? We'd never know. 

Wataru...I... I don't know how it happened. I can never explain it but...

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream at me then come catch me over on Twitter at [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings) I tend to talk about YuuWata most as well as other anime and stuff


End file.
